Paris, une marionnette en bois et
by Lucy Poppins
Summary: Lorsque Lily et Sirius sont en équipe pour une mission à Paris et que c'est l'anniversaire de James, se débarasserontils à temps de leur mission pour arriver à Lyon ?


**Merci à Drudrue pour la correction de cet OS.**   
**Coucou et oui je suis de retour lol, cet OS est né d'un rêve où je voyais Lily et Sirius aurors en mission, mais je vous rassure, c'est un Lily/James :**

Disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient, mais tout est à J.K. Rowling, déesse de l'écriture parmi les dieux (de l'art …)

Bonne lecture :

Paris, une marionnette en bois et … 

…

…

…

…

-AAAAAAHHHHHH, NOM DE DIEU EVANS FREINE TU VAS EMBOUTIR LA VOITURE

En effet, Lily Evans, plutôt connue sous le nom de la Tigresse Rousse au quartier des Aurors, avait manqué rentrer dans une voiture sur la Place de l'Etoile à Paris tandis que leur voiture était poursuivie par deux voitures noires aux vitres teintées, dont on ne pouvait distinguer la plaque d'immatriculation. La rouquine se retourna pour faire un geste obscène au propriétaire de la voiture conduit par un Parisien à l'air innocent** (1)**. Ceci fait, elle glissa malicieusement à un Sirius légèrement verdâtre qui était assis sur le siège passager :

- Dieu Tu en as entendu parler Black ?, je ne savais pas que tu étais croyant

- ON S'EN FOUT DE DIEU **(2)** LA ROUTE EVANS REGARDE LA ROUTE

-Rohh c'est bon, si on peut plus rigoler

-Rigoler Tu te fous de moi là Evans On est poursuivis par la mafia parisienne** (3)** et en plus tu es au volant. Comment tu as eu ton permis Le moniteur ne te l'a pas donné volontairement quand même

-Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai simplement pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas demanda le brun perplexe

-Bah mon permis voyons, suis un peu Black

À ce moment, on pouvait remarquer que le teint légèrement verdâtre de Sirius n'était plus justement au légèrement mais au complètement verdâtre. Pourtant on pouvait malgré tout distinguer deux tâches bien rouges au niveau des joues, signe de l'intense colère du sieur Black, qui se renfonça dans son siège au point de ne plus voir la route, avant de se redresser vivement, semblant penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser la jeune fille à la surveillance de la route

-Je rêve, je ne suis pas dans une voiture conduite par la Tigresse Rousse et poursuivie par la mafia, on ne vient pas de griller un feu rouge devant le cortège présidentiel moldu en déplacement, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et je serais dans mon lit dans mon studio à Londres **……** Black venait en effet de fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir subitement sur Evans qui conduisait à grands coups de klaxon dans Paris, grillant allègrement les feux rouges, s'introduisant dans des rues barrées de sens interdit **……** GRILLER UN FEU ROUGE DEVANT LE PRESIDENT DE LA REPUBLIQUE FRANCAISE, NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN EVANS, MAINTENANT ON VA AVOIR LA POLICE EN PLUS DE LA MAFIA AUX FESSES

En effet, les policiers composant le cortège s'étaient immédiatement lancés à leur poursuite. Lily éclata de rire avant de répondre

-T'énerves pas Black, je connais un raccourci pour arriver près de l'autoroute, oh et par pitié, arrête donc de te cramponner à tes accoudoirs, tu es ridicule, admire plutôt Paris ou la Ville des Lumières, bon forcément on est en pleine journée, mais ça n'empêche pas.

-Je suis en pleine mission avec une folle, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour mon meilleur ami dont l'anniversaire est aujourd'hui, ce dernier va m'en vouloir parce que j'aurais passé une putain de journée de merde dans une voiture avec sa chérie, qui n'a toujours pas accepté de sortir avec lui et en plus, j'ai pas d'idées de cadeau, je suis maudiiiit ouinnnnnnn

Heureusement, Lily empêcha le beau brun de se taper contre la tableau de bord lorsqu'elle freina brutalement, mais cette dernière ne souriait plus et avait écouté avec attention le monologue de Sirius dès qu'il avait été question d'un certain meilleur ami et de son anniversaire. Mais son sourire radieux revient bien vite, elle se souvenait très bien d'une boutique artisanale près de Lyon, but de leur périple.

Ils avaient prévu de passer rapidement dans Paris, mais Sirius comme toujours avait fait une bourde majeure, le coureur de jupons avait encore frappé Il avait pris en chasse une fille superbe mais aussi malheureusement fille d'un mafieux parisien, ce dernier n'avait que très peu apprécié, on sait tous comment les pères tiennent à leurs filles. Ils avaient donc été poursuivis par les huit gardes du corps personnel du papa poule. Heureusement, c'était Lily qui avait pris dans l'urgence le volant. En effet, elle était incapable de suivre le code de la route français, mais elle avait d'excellents réflexes, comme tourner dans une rue sens interdit en ce moment même par exemple, ils avaient volé une toute petite voiture bleue à deux places, où Sirius avait eu du mal à caser ses longues jambes** (4).**

Apparemment leurs poursuivants venaient de s'apercevoir mutuellement de la présence de l'autre, s'en résulta une longue bousculade pour s'enfuir ou pour prendre en chasse les deux voitures noires, et en oubliant respectivement la petite voiture qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la rue adjacente à l'avenue.

Il faisait beau à Paris, les voitures chantaient, les oiseaux roulaient **…** euh non, les oiseaux chantaient et une voiture bleue roulait à toute allure sur l'A6 en direction de Lyon. À son bord, un jeune homme de 23 ans, aux longs cheveux bruns dormait d'un air paisible tandis que sa partenaire, une jeune femme rousse de 22 ans aux yeux émeraude, après avoir vérifié que son passager dormait, parlait maintenant d'une voix animé à son téléphone portable

-M Gepetto **(5), **bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, vous vous rappelez de moi

- **…**

- Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une marionnette en bois pour moi ; il faudrait qu'elle ait des yeux bleus, des cheveux indomptables et pour les traits de son visage, je m'en chargerais, ne vous en faites pas

- **…**

-Pinocchio Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne ça S'il vous plaît

- **…**

-C'est vrai Merci beaucoup Je passerais vous la prendre dans 5h. Elle sera prête

- **…**

-Bien, c'est d'accord. Merci Et après avoir raccroché, la rouquine murmura en soupirant « qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi Potter **!! ».**

En effet, 5h30 plus tard, un homme brun aux yeux gris observait, perplexe, une femme rousse parler avec un vieux monsieur dans une rue de Lyon, puis revenir avec une longue caisse en bois qu'elle tenait précautionneusement pour le poser délicatement sur le siège arrière avant de se retourner pour faire signe au vieillard qui la regardait affectueusement avant de rentrer dans sa boutique. Ceci fait, elle se mit au volant sans paraître vouloir répondre à Sirius dont les regards clairement interrogatifs passaient de la jeune fille à la longue caisse. La voiture s'engagea lentement dans une ruelle voisine et disparut

À l'autre bout de la ville, un homme de 23 ans environ sortait précipitamment d'une maison aux murs clairs et au toit rouge en direction d'une voiture bleue qui venait de se garer

-C'est pas trop tôt

-Ne te plains pas Potter, grâce à ton ami, on n'a pas pu transplaner on a été poursuivi par un papa poule qui apparemment a trouvé que Black n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille.

-Et après

-Ensuite, on aurait été suivi par les Aurors français si on avait essayé de transplaner Sur ce, tu m'excuseras Potter, j'ai à faire.

Ceci dit, elle prit le long paquet à l'arrière de la voiture et se dirigea vers leur prochaine planque pendant une semaine, résultat d'une mission que cet idiot de Fudge leur avait donné.

- Sirius, c'est quoi son paquet

- Ça j'en sais rien, bon ben bonne nuit mon vieux, je tombe de sommeil.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand la vieille maison vit passer une mince silhouette portant une curieuse poupée dans ses murs avant de voir que la poupée avait été déposée devant la porte d'une chambre et que la silhouette était retournée dans la sienne. Mais subitement, la poupée bougea sa tête, ensuite tout son corps, elle releva sa tête et actionna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre avant de s'avancer près du lit où reposait un homme aux cheveux apparemment indomptables. Arrivée, elle monta sur le lit et sauta sur l'endormit

-Dis comment tu t'appelles

-Rhummgrmbll, si c'est toi Sirius, je te jure que je te tue. Hein mais qui es-tu toi et comment es-tu entré ici

-Moi je m'appelle James Potter et toi

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, moi c'est **…** Pardon Comment tu t'appelles

-Ben James Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oulà y'a un petit problème là. Allez viens, on va aller voir un ami.

Les deux James envahirent alors la chambre de Sirius qui dormait en serrant son oreiller. Il finit par se réveiller, secoué comme un poirier par James Potter le vrai, tandis que celui en bois observait tranquillement les deux compères

-Sirius, réveille-toi, c'est à propos de ton cadeau.

-Hein Cadeau 'coute, t'en achèterais un demain ok Laisse-moi dormir.

Et celui se rendormit aussi sec, laissant un James perplexe. Il sortit donc de la chambre de son meilleur ami avec une marionnette parlante. Ils parlèrent le restant de la nuit, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient la même personnalité, James prénomma sa marionnette Jamesie.Ils s'endormirent pour se réveiller à 7h du matin.Ils descendirent donc ensemble pour petit-déjeuner. Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils virent que Lily était déjà présente en train de faire du café, dans un pyjama de soie noire, qui soulignait sa peau d'ivoire. Dans un même instinct, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'apparition qui leur semblait divine, mais la marionnette laissa échapper un timide murmure

-C'est une princesse

Lily s'arrêta surprise avant de se retourner et de voir James qui la regardait toujours muet avec admiration. Alors malicieuse et avisant la marionnette, elle dit

-Alors James, le cadeau t'as plu

Voyant ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement, elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se diriger vers lui et de l'embrasser devant Jamesie qui les regardait gentiment avant de se détourner pour aller voir Sirius qui dormait toujours dans sa chambre. James s'était réveillé bien qu'il se croyait toujours dans un rêve et avait répondu à la question de Lily en l'embrassant

_**FIN**_

**:_ Retenez bien ceci : un Parisien n'a jamais l'air innocent au volant _**

**:_ Je ne fais pas de remarques personnelles, c'est simplement Sirius qui et mort de trouille, donc ne me lyncher pas parce que je suis croyante._**

**:_ Je ne sais pas s'il en existe une, j'espère que non, je l'ai imaginé pour le bien de l'histoire._**

**:_ Vous avez tous reconnu la marque de la voiture commençant par un Sm- et finissant par un –art. _**

**:_ Eh oui, ça m'a semblé amusant de rajouter un peu de Pinocchio à l'histoire._**

_**Je peux avoir des reviews ????? (yeux qui brillent)**_


End file.
